Dinner Nap
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Sometimes making a face plant in your dinner can lead to good things. OneShot AU Shounen-ai


**Dinner Nap**

_by: a psycho chibi named Wendy_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it. I just borrow.

_Warning:_ Gooey gooey fluff fluff AU Shounen-ai~

_Pairing:_ AcexSanji/SanjixAce

_Summary: _Sometimes making a face plant in your dinner can lead to good things.

_Author Rant:_ Got this idea after watching a music video. It made me feel fluffy, so I decided to get it out of my system by writing this.

Enjoy~

_fjfjfjfjfj_

"Ace...?"

"Oh Aaace~!"

"I don't think this is going to work."

"We can't just leave him like that. We're closing."

"Sanji! Ace did it again!"

"Again? Dammit ta hell.. Why do I even bother?"

"Aww.. Don't be like that, Sanji. He can't help it."

"Just wake him up, Sanji. You're the only one that seems to be able to."

"... Dammit.. OI! Rip van Winkle! Get your ass up!"

On hearing that voice, Ace bolted up right in his seat and darted his head around only to stare at all the people gathered around his table. He blinked at the waitresses watching and giggling at him, but his gaze settled on the blonde in the chef uniform that was lightly glaring at him.

"Uh... Hi, Sanji.. On your break..?" he asked sheepishly under that hard stare. His face felt a bit weird. Sticky, but he ignored it to focus his attention on the chef.

The waitresses immediately started giggling, but a visible blue eye framed by blonde hair was rolling in disbelief. "Ace... It's almost midnight. The restaurant is closed..." Unable to look at that face in that state, Sanji let out a deep sigh and picked up the unused napkin on the table. He stood beside Ace and proceeded to wipe away the sauce that was covering the man's face. "What am I going to do with you..." he mumbled as he continued wiping off the freckle dusted cheeks.

Dark brown eyes widened when it finally registered what had happened. Again. "Ah! I'm so sorry, Sanji! I swear I didn't mean to!" Ace yelped as he looked to his unfinished meal sitting on the table.

Cold with an imprint of his face in it. Sanji had made it specially for him, and he had taken a faceplant in it. Again. He looked back to Sanji with a bit of apprehension. "It was really good! I'll finish it!" he said as he quickly took up his silverware.

Vivi and Nami snickered softly before Robin quietly ushered them away to work on restocking stations and rolling silverware for the next day. She caught Sanji's gaze and offered a warm smile of encouragement before she turned to attend to her work closing out the bar. She was hoping something would finally happen, but she had learned not to hold her breath for that.

Sanji watched the girls go and let out a sigh as he turned his attention back to Ace. He took up the empty chair at the table and sat down as he watched Ace try to shovel the now cold meal into his mouth. He lightly wondered if Ace was even chewing as he placed his elbow on the table and perched his chin on his fist.

After a few more seconds of watching the other man's impression of a trash compactor, Sanji quirked up a brow. "You know... I might have to give my taste tester job to Luffy if you keep trying to eat my new dishes through osmosis."

Ace's head shot up and he gave the most devastating pout to the chef. "But.. But I don't do it on purpose... I've never done it when I've eaten over at your place.. It's just... When I'm eating I get really relaxed and.. I don't know..." He frowned and chewed thoughtfully on his streak, not even bothering cutting it up before hand.

Staring at the way Ace was gnawing on the entire slab of meat, Sanji felt his eye twitch slightly. "I wondered where Luffy got that habit from... Anyway.. Don't worry about it. At least you stayed in your chair this time. Maybe you're improving." he offered as he took note of Usopp taking up the table cloths at the back of the restaurant.

Ace managed to get the entire steak chewed up and swallowed before he was giving a glaring pout to the blonde. "I said I was sorry.." he mumbled as he continued to clean his plate.

Hearing the faint hurt tone, Sanji let out a sigh and bowed his head. "No... Don't be. It's okay, really. I understand, and I knew it might happen when I invited you. I'm just ready to call it a night."

Knowing that Sanji was tired, Ace felt a bit silly taking the words too seriously. He looked to Sanji and smiled. "It really is good. This is the new marinade you were telling me about, right? I like it. Has a bit of kick to it even when it's cold."

That had Sanji chuckling as he smiled to those honest brown eyes. "I'm glad you do. I'm beginning to notice a pattern. You never fall asleep in your food when I'm with you." His smile twitched a bit wider. "Maybe next time I'll try delivering your meal and staying around for a bit. Get your opinion on the spot."

The offer immediately had Ace beaming. "That sounds worth a try." he agreed as he finished off the last bite of the side salad.

It always pleased Sanji that Ace never wasted a bite despite the ravenous starved animal style of eating. Some things it was pointless to even consider to try changing. It was more than likely hereditary anyway since he knew how Ace's family all ate. Once Ace was finished, Sanji stood up and began gathering up the dishes. "I'll take these. Do you need to head out? It's getting late."

He watched the plates being taken up, but Ace was soon shaking his head. "No, I'm good. I can stick around. Is it going to take you long to close up the kitchen?"

"Nah. It's mostly done. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sanji answer as he turned to head back for the kitchen with the stack of plates and the empty water glass.

Ace kept quiet as he watched the blonde walk away. Smiling softly as he took in that fluid grace that seemed like second nature. The way Sanji moved always entranced him. He just seemed so at ease. Like nothing could rattle him. It made thoughts wander into his head. Thoughts of if Sanji really was like that in all circumstances.

"You seem happy, Ace."

Looking up, Ace saw Vivi standing at the table smiling brightly as she took up the tablecloth. Ace scooted his chair back away from the table so the cloth wouldn't get caught on anything. "Of course I'm happy. I've gotten a good meal from a good friend." he replied on a chuckle.

Vivi giggled and nodded as she folded up the cloth. "Yes, that is a good reason to be happy." She gave a little knowing smile. "Especially when that friend is Sanji."

A faint blush tinted Ace's cheeks, but he didn't bother to deny it. He grinned wide and gave a little shrug. "Sanji's special. Not many people bother to clean me up after I faceplant in their food." he chuckled and he leaned back a bit in his chair.

"Not many would still finish a meal they've face planted in after its grown cold." Vivi answered cheerfully. "I'm certain you're just as special to Sanji."

Ace grinned as he scratched at his left ear. "Nah.. I'm just his guinea pig. He just likes the fact I'm always honest, so he keeps feeding me." he said in a dismissive tone.

That had the young woman raising a brow before she gave him a bit of a sarcastic glare. "I don't think you place enough value in yourself, Ace. Just test it out a bit. I think you'll be surprised how much Sanji cares."

"Test it out..? How?" Ace questioned with a curious tilt of his head.

Vivi hummed softly and gave a slight wink. "Be spontaneous." She then gave a small wave before she headed off to gather up the rest of the table cloths.

Left alone with his thoughts, Ace frowned slightly as he watched the staff go about the prep work for the next day. Music was playing over the restaurant's sound system to help take the edge off the tedious work, but everyone seemed to be diligently going about their jobs. Everyone was diligent at this restaurant. Though that wasn't surprising with a boss like Sanji.

Ace took a moment to look around the place. It was classy, but not extravagant. Simple, yet stylish. All the focus and glam was all centered around the food. Not the decor. Not the building. People came for the food and the comfortable atmosphere. Which was how it should be. Sanji worked hard for that, and it always thrilled and humbled Ace when the blonde when out of his way to make something special for him.

"And I fall asleep and ruin it.." he muttered with bit of irritation directed towards himself. It normally never bothered him. It was something that just happened. He passed out in his food constantly. More than once paramedics had been called and caused a big stir, but Ace usually grinned and waved it off.

That was before a certain feisty cook was drug into his life by his little brother.

That was before that first amazing meal that he actually stayed awake through the entire way.

Sanji was right. He did stay away whenever the blonde was there. He didn't want to risk missing anything.

He knew he was a bit obvious in the fact he liked Sanji. He stayed close to the cook's side whenever they were walking somewhere. Always ready to offer a smile whenever that visible blue eye looked in his direction. Always eager to help in whatever way he could.

He never expected anything to come from it, but he was happy just gaining a bit of that attention now and then.

But now with what Vivi had just told him, he began to wonder.

"Spontaneous, huh..?"

If there was one thing Ace knew he was good at, it was spontaneous.

When he glanced up he was smiling immediately when he saw Sanji walking towards him unbuttoning his white uniform coat. His smile twitched wider when he saw the skin tight black t-shirt beneath it. Sanji was going a bit more casual than usual. Ace liked it when Sanji went casual.

Sanji approached the cleared table Ace was seated out and raised his visible brow at the look he was getting. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were happy to see me." he mused with a slight smirk.

A bright grin was on Ace's face. "Maybe I am. All done?"

"Kitchen's done. Just waiting for the others to finish up so I can lock up." Sanji answered as he glanced around as everyone's progress. He saw Robin wiping down the bar top and Nami and Vivi helping Usopp stuff all the dirty table cloths in bags to be taken off to the cleaners. It wouldn't be much longer.

"It really is thoughtful of you to stick around like that." Ace commented as he kept his eyes fixed on the pale face.

A chuckle left Sanji as he gave a slight shrug at the compliment. "It makes sense. I live two blocks down the street. It's only a five minute walk, I'm never in a hurry."

"Still. It's nice." Ace insisted. That kind consideration was another thing that always caught his attention. Sanji never hesitated to offer help where he could, and never made a big deal about it. That good-hearted modesty was rare.

He was about to say something else, but he trailed off when he head the next song that came over the speakers. It was a soft and slow tune he recognized. He recalled hearing it a few times over at Sanji's place. It was a song the blonde liked.

Suddenly his spontaneous idea struck him. With a smile, Ace stood up and held out his hand. "Hey, how 'bout a dance?"

Sanji blinked and stared at Ace for a moment in surprise. "A.. Dance..?"

The raven head nodded, his smile never wavering, but his heart was pounding. "Yeah. Dance with me." He kept his hand held out and waited.

A bit bemused, Sanji wasn't sure how to answer, but he then caught the song that was playing. When he recognized it as one of his favorites he was a bit startled, but slowly a smile twitched onto his lips. "Heh.. What the hell.." He reached out and took hold of the warm hand offered to him.

Feeling that pale hand take his own, Ace nearly melted, but he held himself together as he guided Sanji over to an open area on the bluegray carpet. As they faced each other, he reached out and placed a hand on Sanji's thin hip while tightening his hold on the hand in his. Getting the beat of the song, Ace led Sanji into a slow dance. His smile never fading as he watched that smirking face.

Sanji easily went with the moves. His right hand resting on the red fabric of Ace's button up shirt. His left hand holding on to the one guiding him around. He felt a bit silly, but he usually found himself doing random things with Ace. And he liked it. Ace always made things interesting.

Like now was turning out very interesting. He was able to feel the warmth from Ace so close to him and see the flecks of gold in those brown eyes. He saw something else in those eyes that made his heart speed up a bit. No.. It couldn't... Could it..?

Ace was having similar feelings. Suddenly having that face so close to his. Looking into that blue eye. Feeling this good. Maybe he was still sleeping face down in his dinner. Maybe this was a dream.

Maybe...

"Sanji..?"

"Yeah...?

He couldn't find the words that he was wanting to say. Nothing really seemed adequate. So instead, Ace began leaning in a bit. Closing the short distance between them.

Sanji saw the intent when Ace's eyes became half lidded. He knew that look. His heart pounded, but suddenly he found himself mirroring that look as he began leaning in too. His hand tightening on Ace's shoulder as they drew closer together.

Lips met gently, tenderly. A faint pressure that lasted only a moment, but, when they pulled back to look at one another, both had a slight smile curling their tingling lips. But it left a slew of questions hanging in the air around them.

Sanji tilted his head a bit as he looked on at Ace. A question in his visible eye, but he was unsure of what to really say. "Ace... I..." he trailed off. He couldn't think of how to word everything that he knew had to be said. Had to be asked.

When Sanji couldn't finish, Ace's eyes slid shut as he let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry... I didn't..." he was cut off when a hand covered his mouth. His eyes snapped open to see Sanji looking back at him, that smile still on his lips.

A soft hum left the cook as he shook his head. "Don't be sorry... I'm not.. Now come on. You promised me a dance." he reminded lightly. Maybe it didn't have to be asked. Not yet at least.

When the hand was removed, Ace was ginning wide. "So I did.." Without warning, Ace wrapped his arm tight around Sanji's waist and pulled him close. Purring at the lean body against him, Ace led the blonde back into a dance. The fact Sanji actually pressed them closer together pleased him to no end.

At the bar, Robin glanced up only to do a double take when she saw the pair dancing close. A warm smile curled her lips as she smoothly stepped over to the house lighting dial behind the bar. She turned the lights down lower and turned up the music coming through the speakers. She then leaned against the bartop and smiled at the two finally breaking through some barriers. "Finally..."

Vivi and Nami were watching with bright smiles and gave a big thumbs up to Robin for the enhanced ambiance. Usopp chuckled quietly and shook his head before continuing with packing the used cloth napkins. "Wondered when they'd finally do something.. Luffy will be happy." he mused

"Of course. Means more reasons for Ace to bring home Sanji's cooking." Nami snickered.

"Shhh! Don't wreck their moment!" Vivi hissed quietly while trying to nudge Nami to quit staring.

Trying his luck a bit more on the floor, Ace took Sanji's hand and led the blonde into a spin. To his delight, Sanji went with the spin. Twirling on the floor easily, his open uniform coat flaring out a little along with his golden hair before he spun back into Ace's arms. A soft laugh escaped him at how ridiculous it all was, but he still laced his fingers with Ace's as he continued to dance.

Smiling broadly in absolute joy, Ace held tighter to his companion and continued to move with the graceful body. "I'm so glad I came..." he said quietly, his eyes never leaving Sanji's.

Sanji smiled at the happiness he saw reflected in those eyes. "I'm glad you decided to take a dinner nap.. We wouldn't be here if you didn't.."

"This is true... Doing anything tonight..?" Ace asked, deciding to through caution to the wind.

A smirk was immediately on Sanji's face as he offered a shrug. "That depends.."

A black brow quirked up. "On..?"

The blonde's eye held a devious glimmer. "On if you offer walk home with me."

Ace blinked before a glimmer of his own fell over his dark eyes. "Oh my.. I believe I know what I'm going to be offering soon, then.." he chuckled.

"Oh good.." Without warning, Sanji grabbed a firm hold of the broader body and suddenly dipped Ace back. "So do I..." He didn't wait for a reaction when he crushed his lips to Ace's parted ones. Stealing the other man's breath away.

Four jaws dropped at the scene, but soon Nami and Usopp started cheering and whistling at the scene. Vivi was blushing with wide eyes, but was soon giggling as she covered her mouth in shock. Robin stared for a moment.. Then leaned a bit to the side to get a better view as a smirk twitched to her face. "Hm... This is turning out promising..." she mused, quite pleased.

Ace was stunned for a moment. However, on feeling himself supported by Sanji's always surprisingly strong arms and that mouth ravaging his own, Ace's eyes slid shut as he fell into that forceful kiss. Moaning softly, he clung to the blonde firm. Never wanting it to end.

Eventually it had to as lungs started to burn, so Sanji pulled back slowly. Taking a moment to nibble on Ace's lower lip before looking into those glazed eyes. The sight made him smile. "Hi."

Blinking in a daze from the wicked kiss, Ace stared up at Sanji as a grin slowly stretched over his face. "Hi... Don't suppose I can walk home with you..." he chuckled, a bright blush now on his freckled cheeks.

"Heh, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Sanji tugged Ace back into an upright position and wrapped his arms around the firm waist. "What gave me away?" he asked as he continued to sway them both side to side in time with the music.

His head spun a bit at how easily Sanji could pull him around, but soon Ace was laughing as he held on to Sanji's slender shoulders. "A little blue bird." he answered while giving a thumb's up towards Vivi.

Sanji hummed in amusement as he saw how happy the others all were for them. "Remind me to give her a raise."

The raven head readily nodded. "Will do."

The two of them stayed locked in one another's arms for a moment longer. Gently swaying to the music, their cheeks gently pressed together. Enjoying finally being able to.

"Ace..?"

"Yeah..?"

"Wanna come by for dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to..." Ace smirked as he leaned in to nuzzle Sanji's ear. "As long as I get to take you home for dessert..."

"Heh..." Sanji held on tighter and placed a kiss to the corner of Ace's jaw.

"Deal."

_fjfjfjfjfj The End fjfjfjfjfj_

Hm.

That was satisfying.

Later~


End file.
